Lying to an Angel
by N3rd-e.G3niUS
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy: Wife, Mother, snob. How did she become this way? After receiving her letter to Hogwarts, Narcissa Black begins as an innocent, angelic eleven year old, and transforms into the stoic, proud woman she must become to succeed. R/R please!
1. The Letter

A white owl, its wings tipped with black, soared through the window and landed on the elegant vanity. It hooted softly, trying to wake a person sleeping in the large, circular bed. The girl groaned.

"What is it, Serenity? Is it my Witch Weekly magazine?" the girl asked her owl as she drew back the veil surrounding her bed. She grabbed a hairbrush off her nightstand and brushed through her long blonde hair. She smiled at the bird, who was sitting on her vanity impatiently.

"Just a minute, "she said fondly. Serenity was a present from her mother for her eleventh birthday, which was just last May. When she finished brushing her hair, she retrieved the letter from Serenity.

"Oh, it's not my magazine," she said with a slight note of displeasure in her voice. But when she saw what it was, it made her forget about her magazine.

"Mother? Mother! I got my Hogwarts letter!" she screamed. Then she flung open her curtains and let the early morning sunlight waft through. She danced in the rays sparkling across her carpet, laughing all the while.

"I should tell Bella and Andi," she thought suddenly, and ran through her wide doorway and skipped down the stairs, her laughter tinkling off the walls.

"Bella! Bella! Guess what!" Her sister peered out of her doorway, signs of recent sleep still on her face, her black hair tousled.

"You got your Hogwarts letter," she said, her heavily lidded eyes and sneering tones voiced her enthusiasm.

"Yes!" she squealed, hugging her sister.

"Cissy, it's not that great. It's a school. You go to class, do homework and get detention," Bella said. "I mean, how could this come as a surprise?" Cissy was already gone, finding her other sister.

"Andromeda, look! It's my Hogwarts letter!" Andromeda smiled at her younger sister.

"That's really, um," she stopped, and looked at her sister's eager, angelic face. "Really wonderful, Cissy," she finished. Andromeda had already been attending Hogwarts three years, a Hufflepuff, unlike her sister Bellatrix, who was a Slytherin. Narcissa hugged Andromeda and ran down the last flight of stairs. She nearly ran into their household's house elf, Blinky. Narcissa hugged her too. Blinky stood, one foot on the first stair, a pile of laundry in her arms, a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

Narcissa hurried into the parlor and found her mother at the piano. Narcissa ran to her and thrust the envelope into her mother's hands. Her mother looked at the envelope, and hugged her daughter.

"Good for you, Cissy. That's my girl," her mother said, running her hand over the top of Cissy's blonde head. Bellatrix looked around the doorway to the parlor, a look of disgust etched on her face. Her mother hadn't said anything when Bella got her letter. Not one word. Only a look that said,_ well what did you expect?_ Narcissa ran out of the room and into her eldest sister. As she looked into Bella's face, her smile was replaced by a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Bella looked at Cissy. Lying to an angel was difficult, but the truth was more painful.

"Nothing, I lost my watch."

"Oh. I'll help you find it!" Bella sighed, shrugged and slouched back into her bedroom, casting Cissy a scowling look over her shoulder as she went. Narcissa skipped back up the stairs, singing something she heard on WWN by Celestina Warbeck. She closed her door and flung open her wardrobe.

"Hmm. . .Blue? No. Green? Aha!" she said as she plucked an emerald green dress from amidst the other hanging clothes. She dressed quickly, and grabbed a pair of shoes off of the rack at the bottom of the wardrobe. She shut the doors and grabbed her cloak off a hook, clasping it around her neck as she walked back down the stairs.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley mother! But if Madam Malkins can't fit the proper robes, I might go to Twilfitt and Tattings!"

"Ok dear, just don't go wandering too far down Knockturn Alley alone!" Narcissa acknowledged that she had heard her mother and walked briskly down the road. Wishing she had chosen a lighter cloak for the summer heat, she tossed her head, her blonde hair shining in the afternoon sun. She walked to the street corner and heard a voice.

'Young Lady?" She turned, a tall man was walking towards her, and she kept walking, and glanced over her shoulder. The man had left the shadow of the building and was still behind her, but now she recognized his angular features and steel grey eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy? I am so sorry, I didn't realize-"she stuttered. Mr. Abraxas Malfoy worked with her father in the Ministry in the Department of Magic to Muggle Cooperation. She wondered, for a moment, how Mr. Malfoy would be off work, and her father was still at the Ministry. The man smiled.

"No matter, child, no matter. So, how is the beautiful Miss Black? Off to Diagon Alley?"

"Why yes, actually, I am! See, I just got my Hogwarts letter and-"

"Can't wait to be sorted into the noble house of Slytherin, like all your relatives," Mr. Malfoy assumed.

"Andromeda is in Hufflepuff..., "Narcissa trailed off meekly.

"Yes, yes, well there is bad blood in every breed, even within us purebloods. Well, not on my side of the tree anyways. My son was sorted last year. Makes a father right proud to have his son follow in the footsteps of his fathers, and their fathers. Anyway, a very distant relative of mine, may have been a Flint, no matter, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Horrible, it was."

Narcissa, slightly confused, said "How can Hufflepuff be so horrible? Aren't all four houses part of Hogwarts?" Abraxas knelt down so he could look Narcissa in the eye.

"Well, Naricssa, where do you expect to put the Mudbloods that everyone keeps saying are equal? Surely not in Slytherin!" Narcssa shook her head, her bright blue eyes never leaving his cold grey ones. "Slytherin, Narcissa, is for the best. Remember that." Abraxas stood up. "Your father thinks as I do. As all your predecessors do," Abraxas said, briefly touching the top of her head and continued down the street, left of the way Narcissa was going.

Cissy walked briskly down the street, contemplating what the man had said. She saw two boys her age, one with sandy brown hair and the other with dark brown hair. Both spoke with a countrified accent. Quickening her pace, she walked towards the other children, eager to talk to them. As she neared closer, she hung back so she could hear what they were saying.

"Well, me mum still hasn't the foggiest what a wizard is."

"Mine either! So how can we even get ths stuff? I mean, it says here wand and cauldron. My mum has a pot that looks kinda like a cauldron."

Narcissa slowed, nearly stopping, and screwed up her nose. Not have a cauldron?! Everyone has a cauldron! Not the foggiest what a wizard is?! These children are going to Hogwarts as well? A sudden realization came to her. These were the kinds of children that Mr. Malfoy and her father complained about. These kids were obviously below her in many ways. There manner of speaking, clothing, and, apparently, status. _Slytherin Pride: _a phrase that came from her memory.

"Slytherin Pride, Cissy. Don't accept anyone or anything below you. Those not of pure status or don't respect yours are nothing. Nothing," her father had tolad her sternly. She decided that she must become what her parents and every other pureblood wanted her to become. A Slytherin. Narcissa sped once more and walked past the other children, her head held high, barely glancing at them as she passed. She entered the Leaky Cauldron quickly and thought about how she had acted. She knew that's what her parents did, and her aunt and uncle, and basically every other relative she knew. Treat mudbloods like the scum they were. She knew she would be hated to be treated like that. But of course she never would be. She tucked the thoughts deep in her brain so she could access them later and continued on to Diagon Alley.

Narcissa hated pubs. They were loud, noisy and smelled strongly of fire whiskey. The Leaky Cauldron was no different. She walked, weaving her way through the overcrowded tables, trying desperately not to run into anyone. She kneeled slowly to retrieve a ring of entwined snakes that lay on the floor, and when she rose, a small explosion hit her in the face. She screamed and hid her face in her hands, but it was too late: her face and hair were covered in soot, her blonde tresses singed. A group of boys stood, congratulating a tall, black-haired boy. She glared at them from between her manicured fingers. The tall boy glanced at her, his dark eyes bright with malevolent pleasure. She turned away, tears forming in her sapphire eyes, her delicate fingers caressing her ruined hair.

"Oh, is the ickle girly upset? Did I mess up her hair?" Narcissa quickly wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands and glared at them. The tall boy laughed along with his cronies. A slight blonde boy, a look of unwavering annoyance etched on his face, said,

"Zabini, lay off will you?" Zabini stopped laughing and faced him.

"Yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Hmmm . ...what did you say your dad did for a living? Just start at the Ministry, was it? Fascinating because mine works there too, but, imagine this, he's the head of his department! See where I am taking this Blake?" Zabini backed down, a sneer on his face, the blonde boy returned his gaze. The latter turned and walked towards Narcissa, who had covered her face with her hands. Narcissa peered through her fingers at him, her cerulean eyes meeting his unfathomable grey ones.

"Wow," he said. Narcissa put her head down.

"I know. It's horrible. Just leave me alone," she said, embarrassed.

"Oh, no, that's not, that's not it. Er," he stuttered, awkwardly. "Here, let me help," he offered as he removed her hands from her face. Her hand was warm in his. He held up his wand and said, "Scorgify!" She felt a small, tingling sensation spread across her face.

"There. Good as new," the boy announced as he put his wand away, his eyes never leaving hers. Narcissa felt her face.

"Oh, T-thank you! I'm afraid I don't know your name. I'm Narcissa Black," she offered as she held out her hand. He took it.

"I'm Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy."


	2. The Beginning of a Friendship

Narcissa nodded slowly, "Malfoy, as in _the _Malfoys?" Lucius smiled smugly, never releasing her hand. Narcissa smiled a bright smile which lit up her features most endearingly. "I know your father! I just talked to him! If you are really, you know, _the _Malfoys," Narcissa finished lamely, realizing her excitement was a bit over the top.

"Of course," Lucius replied, chuckling quietly. "Are there _other _Malfoys, Miss Black?" Narcissa smiled, still a bit embarrassed.

"Please, call me Cissy, near everyone else does."

"Oh, well we can't have me calling you what everyone else does, now can we? I believe I shall refer to you as Narcissa, as it is such a lovely, unique name. Is that suitable for you?" Lucius inquired, an eyebrow raised at her. Narcissa blushed slightly.

"Yes, that is suitable. You know, I really must be going. I need to get all sorts of things for Hogwarts. It's my first year," Cissy told him sheepishly, knowing he was older than her, but not by how much.

"Then I suppose I should be helping the lady retrieve her books and things for school, seeing as I am a second year and have already completed my first year. Unless she has objections…" Lucius trailed off, knowing she wouldn't have any; he had her wrapped around his finger already. Narcissa thought for a moment.

"I suppose that'll be all right. Thank you, Lucius."

"No problem at all, Narcissa," Lucius said, holding his arm out for her. Narcissa entwined her arm through his, and they headed towards the rear of the pub. As the two passed Zabini and the others, Lucius sneered at them, and turned his attention towards opening the door for Narcissa. _Git _he thought as they passed through the doors heading to Diagon Ally.

"Git!" Zabini exclaimed. "All we were doing was pulling a prank on some first year, and he had to get all noble. Since when is Malfoy noble? Oh, I suppose nobility only arises when it concerns some pretty girly, now doesn't it?" Zabini rambled on in a huff. The Slytherins crowded around the table nodded their heads. "He'll pay," Zabini said, nodding to himself. "Won't he?" Blake demanded. The group of kids around him nodded vigorously.

Narcissa smiled vibrantly at the bright shops and the windows of various items for sale. She stopped at the open door of Flourish and Blotts and headed inside. As she entered the building, her hand found Lucius' and she dragged him behind her in the overcrowded bookshop. Wizards, witches and their children flooded the small store. Books floated above their heads as they organized themselves. Narcissa grimaced, hating crowded places, and prepared herself to force herself through the crowd to the student bookshelves. Before she could take a step, however, Lucius hauled her out of the store to the slightly less crowded street. Narcissa wrenched her manicured hand away from his, anger besmirching her fair features.

"What was that for, Malfoy?" she asked angrily.

"What are you on about?" Lucius inquired defensively.

"What's wrong with Flourish and Blotts? Why couldn't I buy my books there?"

"Isn't that obvious? It was packed fuller than a black market potions seller's pockets! I just thought I could take you somewhere, I dunno, quieter. And better. Yes, better."

Narcissa considered the boy in front of her. "Well, that was thoughtful. Thank you, Lucius."

Lucius grinned. "You act as if you've known me all your life and have come to the conclusion that I am never thoughtful."

"Oh, no that's not how I meant it. I just-"Narcissa stammered. Lucius waved her stammers away with his hand.

"No matter. Let us carry on, shall we?" Lucius invited, a triumphant smile on his angular features. Narcissa agreed, and they continued their way. Lucius steered her past a building on their right, and entered a dimly lit alley. Narcissa's steps became slower as she looked around.

"Mother says I am not to go too far down Knockturn Alley alone," she told him quietly.

"You're with me! That's about as not alone as you can get these days," he told her confidently with a wink.

Narcissa smiled, and took his proffered hand.


	3. His Certainty

Narcissa found herself being led down the dark alley, feeling some trepidation as she walked with Lucius, a boy she hardly knew, and yet immediately felt at ease with. She hadn't been down Knockturn Alley in a long time, and had known that the last time she had traveled here, was with her father when she was six years old, but had ended up falling asleep while her father carried her. The alley was far more dank, dark, and dirty than she had remembered. Witches and wizards among other human-like creatures stood in the corners of the alley, offering amulets, potions, ingredients and the like.

"A gift for the girl?" a haggardly witch asked, brandishing her tray of purple pouches, spattered with dirt, with what seemed to Narcissa to be human fingers. Narcissa felt her face pale, and Lucius stepped in front of her, to stand between her and the woman.

"No thank you, madam. Good day," he said briskly, while ushering Narcissa further down the alley. Narcissa felt chills down her spine, and knew it wasn't the result of the cold humidity of the alley. Lucius paused, looked at the sign above a door, whose windows were filled with dust and cracked, and entered the store, bringing Narcissa along behind him. Narcissa's eyes took a minute to adjust to the dimly lit room, but when they had, she was met with a pleasing, however dingy sight.

Few candelabras were lit around the wide, oval shaped room, their eerie glow casting a light on the merchandise. As the pair walked further into the store, Narcissa was overcome with delight. Magnificent gowns, robes, and cloaks hung on various racks, organized by color. The dark of the room made it difficult to discern for certain, but she felt she could see various greens, blacks, grays, and blues. She ran her hand over a cloak displayed on a mannequin and could feel the glorious velvet run under her hand. Lucius stood near a counter with a bored expression on his face, while surreptitiously watching her every move. Yes, she was eleven. Yes, he was only twelve. And yet, he found himself attracted to her in a way he couldn't describe. He felt she must be his, and Lucius Malfoy was not one to let things pass him by.

Narcissa continued to explore the store, until a tall, forbidding looking woman stepped through a door in the rear of the shop.

"Welcome, to Twilfitt and Tattings. I am Vermelda Romera, how may I help you?" she asked, in a regal, deep voice as she peered through her diamond-encrusted glasses at them.

Narcissa felt immediately humbled by the woman's presence, and stuttered, "I-I'm looking f-for s-school robes. For Hogwarts."

"Well, I have just the thing," Vermelda responded. She led Narcissa over to a rack on the left of the great room, where school robes of fine material hung in various lengths, and accessories were folded and assorted by house. "Here they are," Vermelda announced grandly, flourishing her hand in the direction of the robes. Narcissa felt the excitement in her vanish. The robes were wonderful, yes, but they came only by house. Of course she should be sorted into Slytherin, but who was to say for certain? She couldn't very well buy one of each and bring those home, nor could she just buy the Slytherin ones and be sorted into another house. Narcissa stood, perplexed. Lucius slid up next to her.

"You'll be in Slytherin," he whispered as he tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at him, her blue eyes searching his grey ones. "I promise."

* * *

A/N I know, it's a shorty, I just thought I'd update. Review s'il vous plait!


	4. That Word Again

A/N Sorry this took so long! I've finally figured out where all this is closing, and Marching season is almost over! So, i've written quite a bit, I just need to figure what makes a chapter and what doesn't. Any feedback is welcome! Thank you to all over you who reviewed and added me or my story to the alert list. You guys are awesome. Comments are also awesome...hinthint ;) Enjoy!

Narcissa spent the remaining days of summer wandering around Diagon Alley, hoping to run into Lucius again. So far, she hadn't seen him, or any of his friends. As she was starting to lose hope of ever seeing him, starting to believe that it had been a dream, a letter arrived. Serenity had barely landed on the dresser when Narcissa had jumped up and took the letter eagerly from the owl, and read the envelope. The letter had been adorned with her name, written in a fine spider-like scrawl. The seal had been a deep green, two serpents coiling together to form an embellished _M. _Recognizing it as Malfoy, and hopefully as Lucius Malfoy, she tore it open and read the enclosed letter.

_Dear Narcissa, _

_You are probably wondering if you will ever see me again, and no doubt you shall, my dear. School does, in fact, start next week, does it not? I am eagerly awaiting your arrival at the Platform. I do hope you are as well? I do apologize not seeing you again this summer, but you can have too much of a good thing, and I needed to complete my homework that I somehow neglected all summer. _

_I hope you wish to sit with me aboard the express, for I shall save a seat for you, Narcissa. _

_See you next week, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Narcissa had read and reread the letter over and over. He, Lucius, eagerly awaited her arrival. She had, however, demurely replied that she would indeed enjoy the nicety of him saving her a seat, and anticipated the start of the school year as well. Narcissa began counting the hours until she would see him, and Hogwarts.

Now, Narcissa crossed off the last day on her calendar. Today was the day; three hours until she would be on the train, with Lucius, going to Hogwarts. She read the note one more time, placed it lovingly into the drawer of the nightstand, and locked it with a key she wore on a fine chain around her neck.

"Come _on_, Cissy!" Bellatrix yelled up the stairwell at her sister. Narcissa grabbed her cloak and skipped down the stairs.

"I'm here!"

"Mother has already apparated our stuff there. We need to hurry so I can get a new cauldron before the train," Bellatrix explained exasperatedly.

As the three sisters went outside, Bella and Andy were chattering animatedly, and Narcissa lagged behind. Cissy felt a sense of sadness well inside her chest. This was the last moment of her true childhood. Next would be school, her teenage years. And this journey would end in adulthood. But, she pushed these feelings aside and realized that Hogwarts was what she had been waiting for, not to mention—

Him. There he was, Lucius, walking in front of their yard with his father, probably heading towards the Ministry where Mr. Malfoy and her own father worked, before boarding the train. Lucius, his blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight, turned towards the sound of the chattering girls, and noticed Narcissa staring at him. He raised his hand in greeting, smiling slightly, and she waved back. His father beckoned him to walk faster, and he obliged, keeping pace with the long legs of Mr. Malfoy. She watched him go, all other thoughts gone from her mind. Watching his stride, his black pants and grey sweater, his immaculate appearance, remembering his smile—

"CISSY!" Bellatrix yelled once more, trying to get her sister's attention. Cissy shook herself and headed towards where her mother was waiting, nearly running into the front gate, and tripping over her feet.

"Oh, be nice Bella, it's young love," her mother reprimanded, smiling at her youngest daughter.

_Love? Was that what this was?_ Narcissa wondered. She pondered this for a moment, but her thoughts went straight back to Lucius and his perfection.

"Oh, please. She's eleven! Besides, he's a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't _feel _anything. They're just a lot of snakes. Seductive, rich snakes," Bella mumbled.

"Don't be jealous Bella!" Andy said. "Just because Lucius is too young for you doesn't mean you have to be so negative over Narcissa's first crush!"

Bella stood for a moment, open mouthed, then closed it in anger, a frown settling on her brow. Andy giggled.

"Come on, girls," her mother said. All three girls clasped their arms on each other's elbows, preparing for apparition. "Three, two, one."

The Black family arrived in Diagon Alley and went to various stores on Bella's whims, trying to find a cauldron suitable for her tastes. Narcissa merely followed, vaguely aware of her surroundings as she thought of Lucius, and only Lucius. Trying to replay everything she knew about the Malfoys, while remembering everything of their only encounter, and imagining Hogwarts took up all of her concentration.

"Time to go, Bellatrix. Please just pick one," the girls' mother said, trying to remain pleasant, but wanting to hurry her along in her choices.

"Well, this one is gold. This one has guaranteed good results, and this one is weightless," Bellatrix said, pondering the various cauldrons.

"Get the weightless one, considering gold does nothing, guaranteed good results could vary depending on what potion you want to brew, compared to the one the cauldron wants you to brew," Andy said, trying to help her sister's notorious lengthy choice making. Bella thought for a moment.

"Good choice," Bella said, nodding slowly. "What do you think, Cissy?"

"What?" Narcissa asked, her sapphire eyes vacant. Mrs. Black and Andy laughed, and Narcissa smiled and joined in.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter," Mrs. Black sighed.

Bellatrix wasn't amused. Now, the family laughed at Bellatrix, whose face was almost as amusing as Narcissa's had been. Bellatrix grabbed the cauldron from Andromeda and stalked towards the counter, paid for it and was out the door before the cashier could wish her a good afternoon.

Narcissa stopped laughing and regretted hurting her sister. She wanted to ameliorate her sister's embarrassment, but instead, Andy took her arm.

"It's okay, Cissy. She's just jealous of the love you're feeling," Andy said, noticing her younger sister's worry.

There was that love word again. If this was love, she didn't know if she wanted it. She knew she loved her sisters, but someone outside of the family? How could he ever replace them? She lost these thoughts once more as her mind drifted to Lucius.

Mrs. Black noticed the change in Narcissa's eyes from worry, confusion, happiness, to a comforting vacancy of daydreaming. She smiled softly, and linked arms with Andy and Cissy, and left the shop to find Bella.

A/N I know...it's short. But just know I have more! The next bit fits together in a chapter...so I'll put that up soon, k?


	5. The Only Prayer

A train whistle blew followed by an emission of smoke. Narcissa gasped when she saw the magnificent crimson and black train. The _Hogwart's Express, _her future.

"Come on!" she exclaimed excitedly, a bright smile seeming to split her flushed face in two.

"It doesn't come 'til eleven, Cissy," Bella said in a bored voice. "We have plenty of time." Cissy didn't care, she was too eager. She walked as fast as she could without running to the open doors of a train car and hurried to find a seat. She had never seen so many children, much less wizard children, all in one place. Narcissa caught a glimpse of a platinum blond head out of the corner of her eye. Moving towards that compartment, she squeezed between people muttering apologies as she went. Not minding her feet, she didn't notice a larger black shoed one in her path. Tripping over it, her face turned bright red and she looked to the owner of the foot. Her blue eyes full of confusion and humiliation of ending up on the floor looked towards him. In recognition, a flicker of anger appeared in her eyes.

"You," she spat. "Zabini, isn't it?" Zabini looked at the girl before him, and bit his lower lip, thinking. Initially, he had planned to humiliate her and ruin her first day of Hogwarts. But, glancing towards the unaware Lucius in the compartment to the right, gave him a different idea.

"Why yes it is, milady. Blake, if you so desire!" he said grandly, offering a hand. She took it cautiously and he swiftly pulled her to her feet, and promptly led her to the compartment across from Lucius'. Slamming the door shut, he sat across from her. Narcissa looked towards the window and noticed Lucius who seemed to be entertaining his fellow classmates with some story or other. Narcissa rose to exit the compartment, but Zabini put a hand on her shoulder to push her back to the seat.

"You can't get up now; the train's about to leave!" Zabini chided. Narcissa sat down and sighed in defeat. Zabini began talking, and continued to talk for the first twenty minutes or so, attempting to both impress and keep her from leaving his compartment. The lady pushing the trolley full of sweets passed between Lucius' and Zabini's separate compartments and Zabini took the opportunity to laugh loudly and tickle Narcissa's sides, causing her to squeal and giggle, and her face to turn red. Lucius glanced over, and seeing the two of them clenched his teeth and looked away. _Help me,_ Narcissa mouthed as he reached for a chocolate frog, and accidentally glancing in their direction. Lucius nodded, a mischievous smile lightening his face.

"So Blake. How's the bunny?" Lucius asked casually.

"What are you going on about?" Zabini asked, glaring at the blond boy.

"Oh, your pet. Cissy, was it?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a bunny!" Zabini said defensively, putting such a sense of hatred on the last word causing Narcissa to giggle.

"Uh huh. See Blake, you don't have to hide so. We all know you think you have women when all you really have are furry creatures named after women. If you'd just face up to it, the women would be all over you mate!" Lucius' friends in his compartment roared in laughter. Narcissa crawled behind the trolley lady who was attempted, to no great success, to keep the Slytherins quiet and civil.

"Blake, your shoe's untied," Narcissa said with a coy smile after standing up. Blake looked down quickly just as the trolley lady continued down the aisle. The trolley met Zabini's head with a resounding clang, and Zabini fell back into his compartment and shut the door once more, pulling down the shade. Narcissa started towards the door but Lucius took her hand. She stopped, staring at their clasped hands.

"That was a Slytherin move, my dear," Lucius said proudly. Narcissa looked at him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I'm a Slytherin, aren't I?" Lucius said, smiling. Narcissa smiled too.

"Yes you are. And thank you." The pair sat side by side in the compartment, talking to the other Slytherins. Narcissa had never been happier; she was on her way to Hogwarts with the most amazing boy she had ever met. Narcissa's happiness dissipated however, when the castle of Hogwarts came into view. _What if she didn't get into Slytherin? She'd be a failure! _Various thoughts chased each other around her mind, causing her to frown. Lucius looked at her in concern.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Narcissa said dismissively. _Why couldn't she tell him? _Lucius gave her a calculating look, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're sure, then, good luck," he said, and left for the carriages with the other older students. Narcissa regretted not telling him, for she may never get a chance to talk to him again. _Oh come now, he's not that shallow, _she convinced herself, and made her way towards the first years who were crowded around a huge man.

"Come on, now; Firs' years, follow me, eh?" the man called loudly in a gruff voice.

"What exactly _are _you?" a dark haired girl asked harshly.

"Well. I'm Hagrid!" he said vaguely. "Groun'keeper at 'ogwarts." The students were not impressed. Hagrid paused, looking awkwardly at the ground. Seeming to have regained his confidence, he shouted "On to the boats!" The children cheered, and followed Hagrid through the dark grounds to the lake. Narcissa stepped into a rowboat with three other students who stared at the castle in ever-growing excitement, while she stared nervously at her clasped hands. The boats glided quickly across the lake as children peered cautiously over the sides, murmuring to each other about the infamous squid.

Narcissa continued to stare at her hands, silently peading to any entity she could think of. _Please be Slytherin. I have to know if I love him; give me a chance. _

The only prayer, the only wish a Black had ever had.


End file.
